Suffering Injustice
by Paru-chan
Summary: 5 years after Darkstar, Amelia finds herself fleeing Seyruun, her only friend and ally Xelloss. She goes searching her Zelgadiss, stil loving him, but will she like what she finds? Amelia/Xelloss
1. Chapter 1

Suffering Injustice  
  
Chapter One  
  
Amelia raced away from the castle, the sky barely lightening as dawn came upon her. The clouds were thick in the sky, threatening to rain, and she wrapped her cape tighter about her, as the cold breeze blew her hair back.  
  
As she got beyond the borders of Seyruun, the slowed her horse, just barely, as she saw the gate. The guards were ready to block her, but she didn't let it get to her. She kicked the horse into a gallop, and jumped the gate.  
  
How had it come to this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Gracia came back to Seyruun, the castle had fallen into an uproar. She remembered everything from living in the castle, but was calling herself Naga the White Serpant. She also claimed that she had rightful claim to the throne, and in all honesty, she did.  
  
Amelia wasn't charmed by her sister like everyone else was. Her sister wore dark colored dresses of course, befitting a member of the Royal throne, but she had arrived in black leather, and her mood was very dark.  
  
Her laugh was a different story. She had a pleasant little titter she used around father, but when her father was out of the castle, a banshee seemed to take Naga's place.  
  
Amelia was glad for one thing though. She was no longer the heir to the throne, and she had more of a freedom. But it didn't last long. Her father was always looking out for the kingdoms interest, never hers. After having it suggested by Naga, her father had engaged her to a prince of a neighboring kingdom.  
  
The prince was a selfish fellow, with no manners, and no sense of decency. More than once had this prince tried to corner her and try something, and more than once she had to threaten him with a good sized fireball.  
  
Now her father was pressuring her to marry within the next few weeks, and she wouldn't have it. She disowned the name "Wil Tes Seyruun", and fled the castle.  
  
And that brings us here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was five years after the darkstar incident, and she had gone back to her life as a princess. That is, that she spent the last four years of her life signing documents and attending balls, and the other year spent with the rest of her schooling.  
  
During that time Lina and Gourry had popped in a twice, but mostly for the free food and boarding while they were in the area.  
  
Xelloss appeared and disapeared as was his nature, but he had been there over ten times. He would show up, spend a day teasing her while she was working, and disapear. Amelia supposed that is was to report what was happening to his master.  
  
Zelgadiss hadn't been seen since darkstar, but Lina and Gourry had gotten a couple letters from him. The all basically said, "I'm fine, no cure yet. Heading to so and so." Amelia tried not to wonder why she hadn't gotten any letters, blaming it on the fact that she was too far away.  
  
The last any of them had heard about him, was that he was that he was in the lost continent still, in the mountian area of Bidon.  
  
That was where Amelia was heading. It had been two years, but a man like Zelgadiss would leave an impression on the nearby villagers, and she might be able to pick up the trail.  
  
That was her destination, and as her horse ran through the trees of the surrounding forest, she prayed that she'd make it there.  
  
Hours later, the horse started to wear down. He was a well bred horse, one of the best, but he was still a horse, and after hours of going the fast he could non-stop, he was about to collapse.  
  
"Wooah boy..." she murmered to his ear, slowing him to a halt. She slid off the back of the worn horse, taking her cloak down as well.  
  
She stretched sorely. Riding bareback for hours on end does tend to hurt. She had taken nothing with her, except the clothes on her back and the horse.  
  
Aforementioned clothes on her back was nothing like her traveling outfit of old. It was a outfit made to blend in with a crowd. It was in a modest medium grey, made much like Zelgadiss' outfit, so that she could hide if need be.  
  
The only color on the whole outfit was the small blue clasp on the cloak. It was a hemisphere, made out of her old bracelet, the white star still in the middle. The left over portions had been made into small round earings, duo white stars, one in each.  
  
They weren't just decorations, but charged jewels, filled with immense power. She had not given up magic practice over the years, no matter what her father thought. Each and every one of the spells she possible knew, including many of Lina's black magic spells, stopping at Dragon Slave, had been cast into these stones.  
  
They were made for quick drawn spells, in case chanting wasn't possible. They could also be used as backup power, in case a spell needed to be inhanced. The best part about these jewels, was that they would only answer to her, and would always find their way back to her.  
  
She looked up at the stallion fondly, as it grazed in the grass. "I can't take you with me; not with the life I'll be living." She reached up, and quickly swatted it in the rump, sending it running back the way the two had come.  
  
"At least it will get home," She said sadly. She then turned back toward the road. Wrapping her cloak around her, and putting the hood up, she stepped off the path, and started heading North.  
  
As long as she went North, she was heading in the right direction. She would avoid the roads until she was far away from the castle.  
  
Amelia walked at a brisk pace, running if the debris in the wood wasn't too thick. At times, it was so thick that she had to use Leviation to soar over the tree tops. When she started using Levitation, she went as long as she could without stopping.  
  
That alone got her at least ten miles away. But eventually, she had to stop. She found a clearing in the thick woods, and lowered herself into it. It had started raining, and she was thankful for the water proofing on the cloak, but she was still damp where it had trickled down. The cloak was meant for flying in, after all.  
  
It was around late afternoon, and she suddenly realized how tired and hungry she was. She took shelter under a wayward pine tree, the branches forming a protection of sort from the pressure of the rain. A few drips came in, but that was expected.  
  
She'd gone hungry before, but she had used more magic now than she had in the past month, and it was draining her. She was so tired, she could hardly move.  
  
She looked around the clearing, seeing what there might be within the vicinity to eat. Recongnizing several nut trees, she started picking around with one hand in the dirt beside her. 'This would be the perfect squirrel horde hiding place,' she thought distantly.  
  
All in all, she found four walnuts, one off which was too decomposed to eat; it was barely there at all. Finding a rock, she cracked open the other three. Two provided meat, and while it didn't fill her, she did find some strength returning to her. The last one.. ewwww. It provided a large mealworm.  
  
Ah well. Bug or not, it *was* edible, and she did desperately need the food. She washed it off in the dripping water, and making a face ate the still moving worm. Bleh.  
  
She snorted. "That wasn't as bad as some of father's foriegn "delicacies"," she said to herself.  
  
She looked around the area once more, not even moving from the spot she was sitting in, and found two "Queen Anne's Lace" flowers. Of course, no one knew who "Queen Anne" was, so it was simple known as its other name, wild carrot.  
  
The white roots were small, very small, and harder to chew than bark, but they did taste like stronger flavored carrots, and they did energize her more.  
  
The rain stopped, and she took a moment to dry her freezing numb hands off on her pants leg. She crossed her arms, covering her hands, trying to heat them. She did wish that she had added gloves to this outfit now.  
  
The sun that was barely even out threatening to set, she left her little temporary shelter, and searched out dry wood.  
  
She came back with a large armload of almost dry wood, and after casting several wards of warning on the area, she went back to the tree-shelter. She wouldn't be one to be caught unaware.  
  
It took a lot to start a fire, in fact it took a Fireball along with some enclosing wards to keep it in the firewood area. It would stay buring all night, even if the wood were to burn to ashes.  
  
Amelia leaned back against the tree, holding her hands up to the fire. The numb feeling left her hands, leaving her with an almost painful tingling. She lowered her hood, and reached under her hair, pulling it out of her cloak. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, almost to the curve in her back.  
  
"The would never even recognize it was me," Amelia giggled to herself. She had grown about a foot taller, and grown her hair out as well. Her once childish eyes had matured, and while the hadn't grown any less colorful, the "cute" of them, had turned to "beautiful".  
  
Her bangs had stayed the same, as there was not much you could do with bangs that wild, but the rest of her hair fell to her back in a curvy way, not too unlike Lina's, but a bit less wild. As she sat by the fire, she ran her fingers through her hair, gently untangling it. After untangling it, she put it into a loose braid, using a tie that she had around her wrist to hold it.  
  
As she sat staring out at the sky, the cloud disapating as a fanciful sunset appearing, she sighed to herself.  
  
"No, they wouldn't recognize me at all."  
  
"Didn't you know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, Ame-chan?" A cheerful voice said from above her.  
  
A flash of dark fell from above to the ground.  
  
"Xelloss!"  
  
And that it was, in his full glory, kneeling in the ground beside her. His staff was out of sight, but probably not out of reach. Amelia put her hands to the ground to steady herself.  
  
Amelia watched as his eyes opened, the light from the fire and the sunset casting an odd glint in them. It wasn't quite the malicous glint that she had seen every time before, or even aggresive, but it was something very close to that.  
  
He closed his eyes again, and Amelia wondered if she had imagined it.  
  
"Why Ame-chan, I went to visit you at the palace, and it seemed like the castle would collapse on itself, with all the panic radiating about. I was sure you were in some kind of danger, so I came to make sure you were alive," Xelloss said, his normal smile back on his face.  
  
Amelia turned her head away from him, and stared into the fire, putting one hand over her lap.  
  
"Good, and good riddance," she muttered angrily, her hand on the ground tearing up a chunk of it.  
  
Xelloss' eyes popped open in suprise, blinking at her for a moment, before composing herself. "What did you say Ame-chan? I think I misheard!"  
  
"You didn't mishear anything!" She growled, turning her head back to him. "Now that my sister is back, I'm not even an hier to the throne, so *father* doesn't have anything better to do with me than trade me to a pervert prince for some alliance with a useless country!"  
  
The piece of earth in her hand burnt into ash as magic flowed around in her, uncontrolled.  
  
"Well I'm not going to be part of that!! Any man who would sell his own daughter for *anything* is no father of mine!!" She snarled, throwing the ash away next to her.  
  
Xelloss sat silent for a moment. "So that what happpened while I wasn't watching," he murmured to himself. The pure magic running through her, caused by anger and betrayal, was so powerful, it would give Lina a run for her money, if she didn't have the Lord of Nightmare's power on her side.  
  
But the thing was, that Lina had stayed the same, while this girl, no, woman now, had been getting stronger each time he had visited- twice a year. He watched her grow up, and mature, while Lina and Gourry were on the other side of the world, doing their own thing.  
  
And she was still getting stronger, he realized. Each time a new trail stood in front of her, she got stronger with nessicity, and now that she was out alone, she would be getting much stronger. She didn't realize it, and Xelloss wasn't going to tell her that.  
  
"So are you going to go about saving people in the name of justice, now that you've got your freedom?" Xelloss said. He smiled at her, opening his eyes slightly.  
  
"What justice?" she snapped. "What justice is in this world? Hah, such a phony thing called justice! There is no justice!"  
  
Amelia glared for a moment, and then turned to the fire again, wrapping her arm around her legs, and resting her head on her knees.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, warm arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up, her back against his chest.  
  
"Poor Ame-chan," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath on her neck. His voice wasn't mocking, as hard as Amelia tried to find a hint of sarcasm. "I won't betray you like that."  
  
His husky voice was sincere, and it struck a chord deep in Amelia's heart, but her mind denied it.  
  
"Of course you will, you fool. You're a mazoku, you do whatever your told," she whispered harshly back. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she turned in his arms to face him.  
  
She was unprepared for the deep kiss he gave her, and even more unprepared for her own response. Her eyes closed and her tears finally dripped down her face. After a long moment, he pulled back, caressing her face softly with his hand.  
  
Amelia looked up at him. His eyes had that same glint in them that they had before, and he smiled softly at her, before disapearing.  
  
When he was out of sight, she lifted a hand up to her swollen lips, staring at the spot he had disapeared at.  
  
'Why had he....?'  
  
After that, she had no more time to think, and she was suddenly very sleepy. Not hungry anymore, she realized in a distant way, just sleepy. She lay down beside the fire, using her cloak as a pillow.  
  
Her eyelids closed of their own accord, heavy with needed sleep.  
  
Amelia's hand reached up again as she lay there, and touched her lips.  
  
'Why had he... ?'  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. A couple people have reveiwed, commenting about Amelia's drastic loss of justice.  
  
No worries, she won't be like that all the time.  
  
Sleep does wonders for depression, for one.  
  
Also she has to slowly build her faith in justice back up. Unfortunetly, or very fortunate, depends on how you see it, she will never believe in justice like she used to.  
  
And about her mother being murdered, that was different. That was an outside unknown person hurting her and her family. Her family hurting her, well thats entirely different.  
  
Kongy-kun~ Why did he kiss her you ask? Well the answer is... SORE WA HIMITSU DESU! Keep reading to find out yourself.  
  
Thanks Martina-chan, for the support, and thanks everyone else too!  
  
So now I'll get to my story, sitting here typing past my bedtime (ick! You'd think that at 16 you wouldn't need a bedtime, but nooo there is school tomorrow!)  
  
Like I was saying, sitting here typing, sitting on the edge of my bed in my Xelloss-purple fluffy felt p.j.'s, with lavender clouds and light violet moons... Listening to Fukai Mori on my Inu Yasha cd, wishing for all the world that Xelloss was real, and at the same time in my crazy distant way knowing he is, somewhere, and knowing he'll be here soon...... @__@  
  
Gah, my fanfiction (and yours too!) is seriously starting to affect my brain. That, and playing with paints for three hours each school day.. maybe its the fumes...  
  
I wonder what it would be like if I suddenly showed up in the Slayer's verse in my Xelloss-purple p.j.'s... I think I'll write a self-insert for the fun of it.. Self-inserts aren't just for other people to read you know! They are for self delusion too!  
  
My mind and my heart should really get together for a conference to straighten out my priorities... falling in love with an anime character doesn't make for a healthy love life...  
  
And Valentine's Day is soon too! Either the most happiest day of the year, or the most heart wrenching painful day of the year. If you review, tell me which you expect it to be. If you want.  
  
I'm getting off topic.. think fanfiction!  
  
Ooooh-kay, now I REALLY need to start writing that fanfiction...  
  
  
  
Suffering Injustice  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Amelia finally woke, it was late morning. She sat up, her mind slowly waking, and becoming less foggy.  
  
Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a strange sight. Xelloss, struggling to cook a small rabbit over the fire. His cheeks were smudged with soot, and it also looked like a couple strands of his hair had caught fire. Lavender eyes were narrowed in concentration as he juggled the rabbit on two sticks.  
  
The rabbit hadn't even skinned it, and the fur was catching, giving off a foul odor. Amelia couldn't help but laugh merrily at the scene. Xelloss looked up, momentarily put off, as Amelia reached over and took the rabbit.  
  
"You are supposed to remove the skin silly, or it won't cook right," she giggled, taking a small knife out of a hidden pocket on her sleeve. She skinned the rabbit quickly, utilizing lessons learned while traveling with Lina. Even when they didn't reach an inn, Lina almost always found *something* to eat.  
  
Xelloss watched Amelia, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he watched the process. "Well when I usually eat rabbits, its raw, and never very often," he said reminding Amelia of his past on Wolf Pack island.  
  
(whenever I imagine Xelloss beast form, its as this huge black wolf-panther creature. The body of a panther, but the head and fur of a Wolf. I can't imagine him as one or the other, so my mind settled on the in between)  
  
Amelia looked up in suprise, as she finished skinning the rabbit. "That's the first time I've ever heard you mention your past openly," she commented.  
  
Xelloss gave her a wry smile, using a cloth to wipe off the soot. "This is the first time I've been around you when you didn't have other people about who could use the information against me," he said simply.  
  
That was true enough, Amelia realized. Lina and Zelgadiss would have used it for blackmail or other things, and at the palace, no one knew he was even mazoku, although she was sure her father had suspisions.  
  
"Does that mean you would tell me other things?" Amelia asked. She put the rabbit on a spit, over the fire.  
  
"Ah, well, sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
With her free hand Amelia smacked her forehead. She should have known better. She decided to try again.  
  
"Why did you leave last night?" she asked, blushing a bit with remeberance.  
  
"To create an exception," he said seriously, his eyes open. He was gazing at Amelia is a calm way, and his cat-slitted stare unnerved her. There was more to it than that, she realized, but what? She lowered her head and looked up at Xelloss.  
  
"What kind of an exception?" she asked, watching Xelloss carefully through her bangs.  
  
"I won't ever betray you, Ame-chan," he said softly, sincerely. He reached a hand and brushed her bangs aside. "I promise."  
  
At the motion, Amelia jumped back, scooting closer to the tree. "Xelloss! What are you doing?"  
  
"Showing you how much you mean," Xelloss said. "I have worked very hard for Juuo-sama, and I had built up a reward. I was allowed to ask for one favor, and this was it. I never will have to harm you, and anyone my strength or lower of our clan is forbidden to. If anyone of my strength or lower of another attacks you, I have permission to protect you. It would take a mazoku lord to attack you. You are the exception."  
  
Stunned, Amelia's mind froze. He was honest to her, he would never betray her. That kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen! Mazoku weren't supposed to care! Life wasn't suppose to be that complicated!  
  
But her family wasn't supposed to sell her out for thier own needs either. The only person left to trust was him. What did she feel about him? What did he feel about her? Did he lo- love her? Could that even happen?  
  
And more important... did she love him? No, no, she loved Zelgadiss. Didn't she?  
  
"I..I love Zelgadiss," she declared, but from the look on Xelloss' face, he could sense the uncertainty flowing through her.  
  
"Is that where you were heading?" Xelloss asked her calmly.  
  
Amelia gave a jerky nod, eyes closed.  
  
"That would take several months, maybe even a year to get there," Xelloss told her, stating a fact.  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I could get you there faster, if you wish."  
  
She started to nod again, before the words registered. Her eyes popped open, shock written all over them. "You would do that?!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
He looked at her, seeming to consider something, before giving a short nod.  
  
"It would take about a week though," he said. As soon as he finished, me was embraced by an over joyed Amelia. "THANK YOU!"  
  
Realizing what she was doing, she back off, blushing. "I need to see him," she said quietly. Right now her emotions were in a jumble, and if she could see him, maybe she could figure out what everything meant.  
  
"Rabbit," Xelloss said.  
  
"Wah?" Amelia responded, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Rabbit," he repeated, pointing at the cooking rabbit, smoking badly.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
She managed she rescue a large portion of it, but some part were too burnt even for the crows to scavenge. As she ate it, she listened to Xelloss explaination.  
  
"After you get done there, I will teleport us as far as I can in that general direction. Myself, I can teleport anywhere, but carrying you, I can only go so far. After that, my astral energy are gone, for at least a day. I will try to get us within a half days walking distance of an inn. We can spend the night there, and in the morning I'll do it again. We have to do small jumps though, so it will take us a week."  
  
"Why small jumps?" she asked, after clearing her mouth of food.  
  
"Because any longer, and our body parts will end up all over and no where we want them," Xelloss said, cringing at the thought. "I've seen it happen to Mazoku before, and it isn't prety."  
  
Amelia winced, but still had the stomache to finish the rabbit. She was starving! She suddenly remembered that after he had kissed her, that she wasn't hungry anymore, and questioned him about it, blushing.  
  
"It was rather simple actually," he stated. "You were badly drained, so I just shared some of my energy. Giving energy through the mouth is the easiest way to do it." He glared at her.  
  
"Why did you do that to yourself! If you push yourself too hard, you'll get one of two fates; death or the death of your magic! Drain it, and it may never come back!"  
  
A depressed look came over her face. "They would have tried to drag me back by force if I didn't push myself far enough out of their reach. Worse part is, Naga can outrank me in black magic."  
  
Xelloss sighed. "Well at least I got here in time." He didn't clearify it any further than that.  
  
She finished the rabbit, and used the tip of her cloack to clean up the mess on her hands. Then she took her hair down, brushing it again. She lifted a peice up with her hand and glared at her hair.  
  
"I wish I could do something different with my hair!" she growled quietly.  
  
"Why is that Ame-chan?" Xelloss questioned cheerfully.  
  
"I grew out my hair so I'd look different, and more mature, but then Naga shows up with the exact cut!"  
  
Xelloss smiled at Amelia. "I think you'd look mature whatever cut you had your hair in. Thats because you *are* mature."  
  
Amelia flahses Xelloss a grateful smile. The same knife she used to skin the rabbit was cleaned up, and when went about cutting off great chunks of hair. When she was done, she had a short cut, smaller than when she was young, and after much manipulating, straight. (think Nabiki Tendo from Ranma 1/2)  
  
She looked mature, definatly, and she smiled a cold humourless grin. Her father would have a heartattack if he ever saw her.  
  
And that was exactally what she was trying to achieve.  
  
Xelloss whistled appreciatively. Instead of blushing, her normal response, she did a little pose. "I do look good, don't I," she said arrogantly. She ran her hand through her shorter cut, marvling at how much lighter she felt because of it.  
  
She turned Xelloss, after becoming completely organized. "I'm ready to go!" she declared.  
  
She wasn't as ready to go as she thought, as she was again startled by Xelloss wrapping his arms around her, and holding her tight.  
  
She tried to move, but stopped when he whispered in her ear. "We have to be in close contact for this to work," he said softly.  
  
She grumbled about not being told before hand, but since he seemed to relish surprising her, there wasn't much she could do. She grasped his shirt tightly, as the world started to spin...  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
A.N. So how was it? Its getting really late, so I'm just gonna post it and go to sleep. Typo's are showing up lots. Sorry for the cliffie. It really isn't one, cuz there isn't any bad thign happening. She just has to deal with Astral Travel... Nighty night everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.  
  
Lyala- I'm not allowed to post lemons on ff.net, but later in the story *much later*, or maybe as a sequel, I will write a lemon, *or try*, and whoever wants to read it, can email me. I've never done it before.  
  
Rune-Rune- Thanks! I will have Xelloss be a bit less OOC, but remember, not much of the story is done. So far it has just been the two of them, and when more people are around, he will act more like the Trickster Priest he is.  
  
Also, he doesn't just give up information for nothing, only when he thinks it will help the situation. Amelia needed someone to trust. His motivation will be known later in the story. So far, even I don't know all his motivations. The story is its own; I'm just along for the ride.  
  
A.N. 2 - This is much much later when I started working on this fic again. I have to admit that I am not much of a fanfiction writer. I can get it out, but I get distracted and lose interest fast. I'd rather spend my days sleeping, eating, and reading, than write fanfiction, because I only am able to write late at night, and it is painful for me to stay up that late. The next day I'll be sick.  
  
But now, all of this scary stuff going on, war, and everything, I feel like I have an obligation to write this fic, to make you guys happy and give you something to do to take your mind off all the painful stuff going on.  
  
I am a true pacifist at heart, more so than even Prince Phil is. I can't stand to turn on the news and see people are getting hurt. But I am only a Junior in high school, and there is really nothing I can do.  
  
I feel hurt for the people who have family members out there fighting, and I hurt for the people in Iraq that are fighting because they have to, and are watching their homes be destroyed around them. I hurt most of all for the children that don't understand why their daddy's are going away. Those innocent children don't understand the concept of war, and they won't understand it if their fathers never come back.  
  
I hope that this fanfiction, and all the other fanfictions you read, help take your mind off this. No matter what nationality you are, and what your beliefs are, I hope you believe me when I say all I want is for no one to get hurt, even though that may not be possible.  
  
And no matter what religion you are, you are in my prayers, although you'll have to excuse the fact I'm not a super religious person. Please, be safe and happy.  
  
And now to the fic.  
  
Suffering Injustice  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The world started to spin, and flip, and distort around Amelia. She grasped Xelloss shirt tightly, not letting go for fear for her life. She didn't really want to be torn apart by an astral mistake, or be stuck in this place forever.  
  
As she got dizzy, she closed her eyes and hid in Xelloss cloak. As nauseous waves passed over her, she concentrated on regaining inner balance.  
  
"We're here," Xelloss cheerful voice said. It seemed fainter than usual. Amelia looked up at Xelloss, to see he was paler than usual, and his open eyes were slightly unfocused.  
  
"One hundred miles in ten seconds; not bad, ne?" he said, smiling. The area around them had changed, and instead of being in a multi-populated forest, it was entirely pine.  
  
Xelloss sat down on a fallen log, near a spring.  
  
"Now if you'll just give me a few minutes," he said, closing his eyes, and leaning back on the pine tree behind him.  
  
"Of course," Amelia said, looking at him closely. There seemed to be strain lines on his face that hadn't been there before.  
  
"You lost more than your astral energy, didn't you?" she asked suddenly. Xelloss winced at her sharp tone of voice.  
  
"Hai... I'm about as strong as a human with no magic, and I'll be like that way for at least and hour," Xelloss admitted. "It will come back slowly after that."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Amelia asked accusingly.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry." Xelloss trailed off.  
  
"Of course I'd worry! You've been my friend for several years now!" She snapped. Her eyes softened though, as she saw how weak he seemed to be. "You think you can walk now Xel?  
  
Xelloss smiled at the pet name. "I think so," he said, getting up stiffly. "I've never been in this condition before though."  
  
Amelia rushed over to help him up. "You can lean on me until you get your bearing," she said.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder, basking in the extra strength she put out. "...arigato.." he whispered quietly, almost afraid she'd hear.  
  
They walked along a well worn path, and as the hours passed, the sun crept slowly across the sky.  
  
"I think I'm alright now," Xelloss said suddenly, breaking the long uncomfortable silence. The truth was that he was okay a long while back, but had not bothered to tell her until now. He stood up and stretched on his own.  
  
Amelia rubbed her sore shoulder. 'Finally,' she thought. But still.. she liked his close presence.  
  
"It shouldn't be too long until we get to a decent sized village," Xelloss mentioned. He nodded wisely, glad he picked a place so close to a village.  
  
"I'll have to pick up some supplies there... but what to do about money?" Amelia muttered. "I think we could check and see there were any bounties about, although that is a rather unorthodox method."  
  
Xelloss nodded, but his mind was distracted. He fretted over the fact that he had many enemies, and he didn't want to run into any in this state.  
  
A twig broke behind them, and Xelloss turned to see several ogres and monsters, with the mark of Dynast on them, along with one mazoku general. "Great I jinxed myself.." he grumbled, and poked Amelia, who was staring at them wide eyed.  
  
At that single poke, everything broke into action.  
  
A.N. AUGH! What did I do~! Now I'll have to research! How did it come to this.. it was just supposed to be an angsty romance.. You'll have to give me a bit to find out more about Dynast and Sherra, but it won't be as long as it took this update. I can't get online tonight so it will be a few days. 


	4. Chapter 4

At the command of the Mazoku general, the minions of Dynast attacked, diving toward their location. Amelia's eyes narrowed at the monsters, before silently starting a Fireball, pulling three Fireball spells off her earring, tripling it in size.  
  
"FIREBALL!" she cried, having finished it. The Fireball was six times larger than it had ever been, and it smashed into the ground, running through the bushes and hitting each minion, getting smaller for each, until it dissipated.  
  
By then Xelloss had dove for cover, holding his staff. He had his last reserves, but he knew if he used it, he would truly face death. But he prepared himself none the less, in case Amelia truly needed help.  
  
Only five on the twenty minions were left, and they just looked at each other before running off screaming like women, leaving a pissed Mazoku general behind. It was a woman, with a long blue braid, and she hissed in anger.  
  
"Xelloss." the mazoku started snarling. "So this is the human you are so fond of; that you would risk everything for." Her green eyes narrowed in anger. "The one you choose over me for. The one you get to watch me kill." She turned to Amelia. "I am Sherra Grausherra, Mazoku General of Supreme King Dynast. I will KILL you for stealing Xelloss away from me."  
  
Amelia smiled thinly. "I think not," she snapped back, smirking. "It will be nice to have a decent fight." And so it began. Amelia dodged the first wave of energy, and flew at Sherra, ready to kick her in the face.  
  
Sherra disappeared, reappearing behind Amelia and sent a blast out. It hits, sending smoke and debris flying. Sherra started laughing evilly, and Xelloss prepared to fire at her, trembling in anger.  
  
What happened next stopped both of them.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows.." The smoke cleared to show Amelia glowing violently red.  
  
"Buried in the flow of time.in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness." Amelia was surprised to find, that instead of just saying the words to the spell, she actually meant it. What use was there for a light side, when your own parents would sell you and your so-called "friends" used you.  
  
"May the FOOL that stands before me be destroyed!" Amelia screamed in anger, a glare directed at Sherra. "By the power that you and I possess!" A huge glowing ball of red energy swirled in her hands, and a red color bled into her blue eyes, turning them violet.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" The huge ball flew at Sherra, and the Mazoku's eyes widened in fear, as she tried to create a shield. and failed. Instead of Lina's classic mile wide crater, a pole of energy blasted at Sherra when the Dragon Slave hit. When the energy glow died down, an injured Sherra was seen, on her knees curled over her battered body.  
  
"I'll get you.." The mazoku whispered harshly, coughing up black blood. She sat up suddenly, talking with someone neither of Amelia or Xelloss could hear nor see. "Ha-ou-sama! Yes Ha-ou-sama. No Ha-ou-sama. NO! I didn't mean to go against your orders! I won't do it again!! NOOO!" With that last shriek, a black mist departed from Sherra, leaving a magic-less human.  
  
Amelia and Xelloss were witness to a horrifying sight, and Sherra's age in human years caught up to her. Sherra's body withered and shrunk, turning old, and then crumbling into dust.  
  
The violet light faded from Amelia's eyes, leaving startled blue eyes behind. She rushed over to Xelloss, checking on him. Xelloss had watched with a sickened fascination, and was still staring at the spot that used to be Sherra when Amelia's hand touched is shoulder, causing him to start.  
  
"Oh, Ame-chan, its just you!" Xelloss shivered. "Please, may nothing like that EVER happen to me," he whispered to soft for Amelia to hear. Letting himself be pulled up by Amelia, he smiled at her.  
  
"Excellent work Ame-chan!" he congratulated her. She blushed lightly and stalked away, unhappy of the emotions rushing through her. Something akin to. fondness. No one had ever said anything like that to her; even when she was traveling with Lina-chan.  
  
Xelloss smiled a secretive grin, thinking of the last spell she had used. Her power really HAD increased. He had felt that click when Amelia had done the Dragon Slave; she didn't just cast the spell, using Ruby Eyes power; she called upon his power, ALL of it. That variation of it showed her ability to manipulate powerful energy beyond what it was made for. Wow.  
  
At least he didn't have to worry about Sherra anymore. If she had actually defeated Sherra, disobedient or not, Dynast would be after her blood; he was obligated. But Sherra had lived, and Dynast wasn't happy with the way Sherra had acted. She was out of the picture and out of mind.or maybe not.  
  
"Xelloss, what did she mean, stealing you from her?" Amelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow,  
  
"Err.." he started sweating, and took off toward the village.  
  
"HEY!" she cried. "GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!"  
  
Things were definitely looking up. 


End file.
